The Bunny, The Fox and Whip Cream
by xxxDataErrorxxx
Summary: Sequel "Why You Shouldn’t Play Strip Poker With A Noah." The day after his little encounter with Tyki, Lavi gets sent on a mission, only to see a certain Noah again. Being force to play another game that involves bunny ears, whip cream and ...ropes?


**Title:** The Rabbit, The Fox & Whip Cream  
**Fandom:** D. Grey-man  
**Pairing:** Tyki/Lavi (More Lucky!)  
**Summary:** Sequel to my first Lucky fanfic, Why You Shouldn't Play Strip Poker With A Noah. The day after his little encounter with Tyki, Lavi gets sent on a mission, only to see a certain Noah again. Being force to play another game that involves bunny ears, whip cream & ….ropes?  
**Rated:** T (Not sure if it should be rated T. Somebody tell me if I should change it to M) …. Only because Tyki seems to enjoy playing with his food.  
**Warnings:** Contains inappropriate use of whip cream, Lavi with bunny ears and boy on boy love.  
**Authors Notes:** The fanfic was inspired by candy. …..Lots and lots of candy. I would also like to say thank you to all the people who've read my fanfics and left a review. Thank you! I'll also like to thank the people who answered my question. My curiosity has been satisfied.

* * *

_The Rabbit, The Fox & Whip Cream_

'_This is ridiculous!'_ Lavi thought.

He was currently at an abandon house, hiding behind a couch with bunny ears on and playing a game of hide and seek with a certain Noah. Listening carefully to the Noah's footsteps as he walk past the couch. Making sure that the Noah was gone, Lavi made a run to the bed room, lock the door and slide down to his knees on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"How the hell did I get myself in this mess?" He leaned against the door and closed his eyes, recalling the past events.

_Lavi woke up __**naked**__ in his bed. Rolling onto his back, he groaned when he felt a sharp pain in his ass._

_-Knock, knock-_

"_Lavi…?" A soft voice asked from behind the door,_

'_Shit…' Lavi inwardly thought. It was __Lenalee_. _He was in no condition to get up an open the door with the pain in his ass and for the fact that he was naked._

"_Lavi," Lenalee tried opening the door but, it was locked," Wake up and get dress, theirs a mission for you."_

_Lavi groaned in response, as he heard her walk away._

"_That damn bastard abused my ass. Four times we did it!" He rolled himself out of bed. Blushing when he felt something cold run down his thigh._

_Lavi quickly got dressed and head straight to __Komui._

_An hour later, he was sitting in the train. He was sent on a mission by himself to investigate a strange phenomenon in an old run down town. He closed his eyes, trying to forget what happened the previous night._

_Trying to forget the way his hands felt on his body, the way he made him beg for more each time. The way his lips trailed over each and every part of his body tormenting him and driving him crazy._

'_What the hell am I thinking?!' He inwardly groaned at himself, a deep blush coloring his cheeks._

_Reaching his destination, Lavi step out the train and took a deep breath. To only well… get knocked out._

_Waking up on the floor in an abandon house, he look around and spotted a note next to him and….bunny ears? He picked up the note and read it._

_Dear Usagi-chan,_

_I've took the liberty of kidnapping you as soon as you got off the train._

'_Well that was quite obvious,' He frowned._

_We are going to play a game of hide an seek. You as the bunny and me as the fox. _

_If I catch you by midnight, once again, I get to have my way with you._

_Lavi blushed, remembering what happened the first time around._

_If you win, I'll let you walk out alive and with your innocent._

_From your favorite Noah,_

_Tyki_

_Lavi panic when he couldn't find his innocent._

"_Looks like I don't have a choice." He sighed and put on the bunny ears, looking for a place to hide._

Lavi sighed and then let out a yelp as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him through the door.

"Found you, Usagi-chan." Tyki whispered into Lavi's ear, stepping through the door completely.

Before he knew it, he black out again.

Lavi woke up **again**, on a bed. His wrists were tied together with a rope and then to the bed head and his legs were spread apart and tied to the bed post.

"Ah, I see your finally awake."

Lavi turned his head to face the Noah.

"Let go of me!" He shouted.

"Let go? Don't you mean untie, Usagi-chan?"

"Stop calling me a rabbit! My name is Lavi. La-vi!"

A cloth was stuffed in his mouth.

"You my dear friend, well…lover is in no condition to make demands." He ran a hand down Lavi's stomach.

Lavi shivered involuntary, "Uver?"

"Yes, lover." He smiled and began to unbutton Lavi's white shirt. His exorcist jacket discarded long ago. Pushing the shirt off as much as he could, he ran a hand down the smooth, creamy chest. Smirking as Lavi let out a muffled groan.

" Bunnies, my favorite food." He took off his hat, coat, gloves and tie.

"I wonder how they taste with whip cream," He whispered huskily, pulling out a can of whip cream.

Straddling the boy waist, he made a path of whip cream from his navel all the way to his neck. He began licking up the cream, making Lavi, whimper and pant. Reaching a pink nipple, he began to lick, nip and suckle at it. Slowly and torturously , taking in the moans and gasp he was letting out. Letting go of it with one last lick, he took the cloth out of Lavi mouth.

"I wanna hear you better." He continued to lick up the rest of the whip cream. Lingering on his neck, he bit and lick, making a dark red mark appear.

"Perfect." He whispered in his ear.

Lavi narrowed his eyes at the hickey on his neck.

"Why me?" He gasped out when Tyki licked his earlobe.

"That's simple… I want you." He kissed Lavi, long and hard bruising his lips.

* * *

**No matter what you say, I still have my finger virginity!**

**But, damn, I was one step close to writing a lemon.**

**I'm not sure if this could still be rated T. Can somebody tell me if I should change it to M? Thanks.**

**I'll admit, this have to be the longest fanfic I ever wrote. **

**Thank you for reading! Please review, I'll give you a Tyki plushi if you do. ^_^**


End file.
